Restricted Love
by CCItCouldHappen
Summary: Kurt Hummel estava casado con el multimillonario Sebastian Smithe a simple vista estos tenian una vida de cuento de hadas, pero la verdad no era asi, Kurt a falta de atencion y amor buscara un lugar en el corazon de Blaine Anderson el socio de su esposo pero esto traera graves consecuencias.
1. Prologo

Soy Kurt Hummel y llevo tres años casado con mi "perfecto" esposo Sebastian Smithe cualquier persona creería que lo tengo todo pero se equivocan a mí me faltaba amor ,alguna vez lo tuve? si pero eso fue hace mucho cuando Sebastian y yo comenzábamos nuestro noviazgo no todo era de color rosa pero al menos el me demostraba que me amaba pero ahora...solo lo veo tres horas al día y hay veces que ni siquiera nota que yo estoy aquí hay veces que me pongo a pensar que pasaría si intento algo con alguien más? y que tal si lo intento con el nuevo socio de Sebastian?

OLO! Aquí sta esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste la idea :3


	2. La Aburrida Vida de Kurt Hummel

Capítulo 1: La aburrida vida de Kurt Hummel

A simple vista la vida de Kurt Hummel parece simplemente perfecta, vive en un departamento excesivamente enorme en el centro de Nueva York ,no hace falta decir que tiene mucho dinero, podría tener la nueva colección de MarcJacobs antes de que siquiera la terminaran y finalmente tiene lo que muchas chicas e incluso chicos envidian, él tiene a Sebastian Smithe uno de los empresarios más ricos y famoso de Nueva York, ellos se conocieron en la secundaria y empezaron a salir juntos desde sus diecisiete, tal vez su relación no era la mejor pero al fin y al cabo ellos se amaban, cuando se graduaron Sebastian le propuso matrimonio y obviamente Kurt acepto y desde entonces estuvieron juntos, cuando llegaron a Nueva York ellos vivían en un departamento en Bushwick con la amiga de Kurt ,no tenían mucho dinero pero al menos eran felices hasta que Sebastian consiguió un trabajo en una de las mejores empresas de Nueva York y desde entonces comenzaron a tener problemas, estuvo en esa empresa por un año como gano mucho dinero decidió abrir una por su cuenta "Corporaciones Smithe&Anderson" porque Smithe&Anderson? porque aunque Sebastian tuviera mucho dinero, no tenia el suficiente para crear una empresa asi que decidio aliarse con Blaine Anderson pero esa es otra historia. Desde que Sebastian abrio su empresa junto con su amigo y socio Blaine Anderson empezo a descuidar a Kurt , primero falto a una cena para ir a una junta, luego a una cita por que debía terminar un proyecto, a una fiesta por que tenía un viaje de negocios , a un cumpleaños porque tenía una junta con su socio y finalmente a un aniversario, Kurt nunca supo porque no llego al último pero simplemente lo dejaba pasar diciéndose a sí mismo "lo hace por darte una vida mejor" pero ahora que ya lo tenían todo Kurt no necesitaba más lo único que necesitaba era amor y atención y era lo único que no poseía….

888

**POV KURT**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a Sebastian, se suponía que el llegaría "temprano" ya que hoy es nuestro aniversario,tal vez se le hizo tarde o lo llamaron a una junta no?...okey! a quien engaño, Sebastian lo olvido de nuevo , ya estoy cansado de esto, Sebastian nunca tiene tiempo para mí, siempre llega tarde, olvida fechas importantes y hay veces que nisiquiera llega a dormir, mi amiga Rachel piensa que Sebastian me está engañando, Sebastian podra ser de todo pero el no es infiel , el me ama y aunque no me preste tanta atención como antes yo también lo amo, pero aunque él me ame parece que no llegara así que decido levantarme del sofa para poder irme a dormir a las siete de la noche , que hermoso aniversario no?

888

Cuando desperté al dia siguiente no me sorprendí al no encontrar a nadie a mi lado ya que Sebastian siempre se hiba al trabajo antes de que yo despierte, entonces me levante de la cama y fui a prepararme el desayuno, cuando hiba camino a la cocina alguien me hablo

-Kurt-dijo una voz detrás de mí que hizo que me sobresaltara ya que pensé que estaba solo, pero cuando me voltee vi a Seb con su traje, no se fue aun? -porque no fuiste a trabajar-le pregunte mientras me volteaba para despues caminar hacia la cocina

-estaba esperando a que despertaras-me dijo mientras caminaba detras de mi -por qué? – le pregunte aun dandole la espalda mientras entraba a la cocina

-es solo que queria pedirte un favor-me dijo mi esposo mientras se sentaba en una silla alta de la cocina

-encerio? el gran Sebastian Smithe quiere pedirme un favor? a mi? eso me sorprende!-

-Kurt-me dijo entre risas mientras se bajaba de la silla y se acercaba hacia mi-es encerio,me harias un favor?-volvio a preguntarme, que tal si esto era una sorpresa de aniversario? y si me pedia que fuera a un lugar y encontraba una cena romantica y esas cosas?

-eso depende de cual sea-le dije mientras me acercaba mas hacia el y el me rodeaba con sus brazos,tal vez si tengo razon y es un regalo de aniversario!

-es solo que, Anderson decido hacer una cena hoy por la noche para celebrar el aniversaro de la corporacion y el encerio insistio en que fueras- un minuto! Sebastian se acuerda del aniversario de su compañia , pero no se acuarda de NUESTRO aniversario? okey esto ya es suficiente! ya me harte asi que inmediatamente me suelto bruzcamente de sus brazos y salgo de la cocina e ignorando los llamados de mi esposo me encierro en el cuarto. No puedo creer que Sebastian ponga a su compañia antes que a mi! soy su esposo por dios!

-Kurt-dijo mi esposo muy despacio mientras tocaba la puerta -Kurt, abre la puerta-decia Sebastian mientras seguia tocando -Kurt, Significaría mucho que fueras conmigo a esa cena , Anderson enserio quiere conocerte- encerio? esa estupida cena otra vez? esto ya me harto asi que camino hasta la puerta y la abro de golpe

-esta bien! ire a tu estupida cena! pero primero dime que fecha fue ayer-me dieron ganas de gritarle pero tuve que contenerme porque la verdad no quieren ver a Sebastina enojado..

-fue 20 de Agosto –me dijo restándole importancia

- oh encerio? pues ponte a pensar que paso un veinte de Agosto hace tres años - dicho esto volvi haca el cuarto ym quise encerrarme otra vez pero Sebastian detuvo la puerta-Kurt por favor! podrias dejar de hacer tanto drama por un segundo!-al parecer Sebastian ya estava molesto ya que le habia gritado a Kurt

-recuerdas por que quisiste abrir tu compañia en este dia?-le pregunte mientras lagrimas amenzaban con salir de mi rostro

-si, porque seria mas facil recordarlo ya que...-entonces Sebastian se quedo callado y me miro -Kurt lo siento yo...

-ya no importa-le dije tratando de salir del cuarto pero Sebastian me lo impidi-claro que importa,Kurt yo...demonios lo siento...yo...no te merezco-las ultimas palabras me las dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi

-ya te dije que no importa-le dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza pero con sus manos mi esposo me obligo a levantarla

-Kurt, encerio lo siento, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo ,juro que te recompensare- me dijo mentras se acercaba hacia mi, ya sabia que era lo que seguia Sebastian me besaria se disculparia por tercera vez y ya eso era "arreglar" un problema para Seb y tal como predije Sebastian me beso , cuando por fin solto mis labios junto nuestras frentes y me dijo -solo ven a la cena conmigo, te juro que te compensare-entonces me volvio a besar-que dices me pregunto despues de besarme aun manteniendo nuestros muy cerca -no lo se-le respondi y era la verdad no sabia que demonios hacer -por favor te juro que será la mejor noche de tu vida-me dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa mientras unia nuestras manos -bien –le respondi apenas en un susurro, tal vez esa cena estaria interesante despues de todo

-si?-Sebastian me pregunto esperanzado, con una sonrisa -si-volvi a repetir

-gracias! Te amo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba un poco mas fuerte de lo normal- te prometo que hoy …. Entonces su celular sonó,me solto de golpe y fue a contestar arruinando uno de los pocos momentos donde Sebastian demuestra que me ama pero como siempre su trabajo estaba primero

**Holiwis! Ya actualice hurra! Primeramente quisiera preguntarles si quieren que la historia sea solamente con POV o que a partir del próximo cap. la relate yo o quieren que sean ambas? Por favor respondan en los comentarios yyyyy gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior cap. :3encerio me animaron a escribir,por cierto entre esta semana estare actualizando "Destino" bueno eso y ahora unos spoilers!**

**Nuuuuuuuuuuumero uno: en el próximo cap. aparece Blaine AHH! (Fangirlea) **

**Nuuuuuuuuuuumero dos: En la cena Kurt conocerá a alguien que estuvo pasando mucho tiempo con Sebastian cofcofHuntercofcof **

**Nuuuuuuuuuuumero tres: pues les daré el número tres si llegamos a 10 reviews XD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. que se llamara "El Socio de Sebastian" chan chan chan chan!**


	3. El Socio de Sebastian

HOLA! Volví! Primeramente gracias por leer! Encerio no sabe que significa para mi y ahora voy a responder sus reviews yeah!

DanhyGleek: lo siento, al parecer gano el POV pero aun así abran algunos capítulos que serán en tercera persona

SofyCriss: si! Muerte a Sebastian! Jeje en cuanto a Blaine mmm.. en este capitulo se muestra el porque insistía tanto en conocer a Kurt e.e

olga moreno : si lo se todos detestan a Sebastian, solo te dire que Blaine planeo toda esa cena solo para poder ver a Kurt jejeje pero Kurt no se la va aponer tan fácil para Blaine muajaja y sip Hunter va a ser el amante de Sebastian pero no solo será el, también habrá otra persona cofcofCoopercofcof

: si lo se, todos queremos al sexy de Blaine pero por suerte en este cap ya aparece hurra!

Jeny : sip y no solo con Hunter muajajajajaa

Candy Criss : si, Sebastian es un maldito -.- y mas adelante será peor! Y sip Seb ya no pasa tanto tiempo con Kurt porque lo engaña con Hunter y con cofcofcoopercofcof .

Seb nunca quizo que Kurt y Blaine se conozcan (estaba celoso) en el capitulo 3 se explicara eso mas detalladamente

De hecho a Blaine le gusta Kurt desde tenían 17 y daré el tercer spoiler cuando lleguemos a los

darckel : Kurt descubrirá que Sebastian lo engaña mas o menos por la mitad de la historia

y ahora (insertar música de drama) el capitulo dos!

Capítulo 2: El Socio de Sebastian

**POV KURT **

Bueno la verdad pensé que esta cena seria mas...especial y que Sebastian estaría conmigo todo el tiempo pero aquí estoy, parado en medio de un salón lleno de gente que nunca vi en mi vida y donde esta Sebastian? díganme ustedes porque yo no lo sé, al parecer el "te lo recompensare" de Sebastian significaba "te llevare a mi cena para presumirte y luego te dejare completamente solo para irme hablar con mis adinerados amigos"

-Kurt! –escuche que mi esposo decía mi nombre mientras se acercaba después de mas o menos una hora, cuando llego a mi puso su brazo sobre mis hombros pero de inmediato yo lo retire con mi mano

-Hey que pasa?-me pregunto extrañado pero yo solo lo ignore-ven quiero presentarte a mi socio-me dijo tomándome de la mano pero yo me volví a soltar inmediatamente,encerio estaba enojado con el -Kurt...

-Sebastian!-dijo un chico que al parecer tenia un problema con el gel para el cabello, parecia mas o menos de la edad de Sebastian, cuando lo vio Sebastian literalmente corrió a abrazarlo -Hobbit!-le dijo mi esposo en forma de saludo pero hobbit? bueno la verdad era que ese chico era bajito, una vez que Sebastian soltó al "hobbit", me presento- Blaine, él es Kurt, mi esposo -Sebastian le dijo al chico bajito que se nos acerco- Kurt, el es Blaine Anderson, el es mi socio -oh! es el socio de Sebastian ahora todo tiene sentido

-un gusto-me dijo ofreciéndome su mano con una hermosa sonrisa la cual tome inmediatamente, después de unos segundos intente soltar su mano pero Anderson no me dejaba, pude observar que me veía fijamente para después verme de arriba a abajo, debimos estar mucho tiempo así ya que después de un rato Sebastian soltó un carraspeo incomodo, al escucharlo Blaine soltó mi mano como si quemara

-Kurt, no quieres algo de beber?-me pregunto Sebastian para poder eliminar la tensión en el ambiente-no, estoy bien-le respondi bajando mi mirada al notar que Blaine aun me miraba fijamente  
>-Blaine?-pregunto mirando a su socio y este solo negó la cabeza- okey, vuelvo enseguida-entonces me dio un casto beso en los labios ,lo cual me pareció muy raro ya que no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto en publico<p>

-asi que….que se siente ser el esposo de el gran Sebastian Smithe?-me pregunto el socio de Sebastian mientras se acercaba mas hacia mi

-Sebastian no será la mejor persona del mundo pero soy feliz con el – que! Kurt que te pasa! Se supone que no le debes decir tus problemas a la gente! Y en especial a el socio de mi esposo

-que? No será la mejor persona del mundo? Sebastian es el hombre mas bueno que conozco-al parecer su socio no lo conocía como yo

-si, se muy bien que es bueno con todos, es por eso que me case con el, pero hay veces que siento que no es el Sebastian del que me enamore - mierda! no tengo idea de porque le sigo diciendo mis problemas! Apenas lo conozco! y ahora seguramente me preguntaría por que?

-por que?-me pregunto tal como predije y como siempre no pude mentir, además necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme

-porque? porque al parecer no existo para el! desde que empezó con su corporación y todo eso ya no tiene tiempo para mi ,no para en casa, apenas lo veo en la noche y el siempre tiene cosas mas importantes que yo! –la verdad se sintió soltar todo de repente pero cuando vi su cara me arrepenti de haber explotado asi con el, el es su socio por dios! podía desahogarme con Rachel!

-si yo fuera tu esposo no te dejaría ni un segundo solo -que rayos!? si fuera mi esposo! el esta loco bueno ahora se porque se lleva tan bien con Sebastian

-lo siento dije eso en voz alta cierto?-dijo un poco avergonzado y como respuesta yo solo asentí -lo siento, es solo que no entiendo como Sebastian no aprovecha a su sexy esposo- dijo mirándome fijamente lo cual hizo que me sonroje -crees que soy sexy?-le pregunte levantando una ceja hiba a responderme pero mi esposo apareció

–Kurt, quería presentare a alguien con quien estoy trabajando desde hace mucho –dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y según vi, volteo a ver a Blaine

888

El tipo al que Sebastian me presento no me da buena espina, no dejaba de asesinarme con la mirada! estoy seguro que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad me hubiera apuñalado ahí mismo! mmm.. cual era su nombre? a si! Hunter Clarignton creo que era dueño de una empresa que Sebastian quería comprar o algo asi , bueno en fin, ahora estoy solo otra vez ya que Hunter se llevo a mi esposo y se encerro con el en una oficina para hablar de negocios, llevan ahí como una hora! estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina para poder decirle a Sebastian que ya quería irme pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ,Blaine se apareció

-Kurt! que haces aquí!-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

-busco a Sebastian, ya quiero irme a casa

-sera mejor que le esperes un rato ya que esta hablando de algo muy importante con Clarington, Hunter tiene una gran compañía que esta en venta y bueno no se le puede complacer muy fácilmente, pero mas bien yo no tengo que tratar con el-dijo con un suspiro dramático que me hizo reír

-Hey! mientras esperar no quisieras conocer algo realmente fantástico?-me pregunto con brillo en sus ojos, quien podría decirle que no a esos ojos -por que no-entonces inmediatamente me tomo de la mano ,trate de ignorar esa chispa que sentí cando me toco , me llevo hacia las escaleras para subir hasta el ultimo piso de la casa donde nos encontramos con una puerta

-listo?-me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí entonces abrió la puerta y me quede sin aliento en cuanto entramos, bueno en cuanto salimos ya que era una terraza pero no era una simple terraza con tuberías y esas cosas esta estaba cubierta por un sin fin de flores y enredaderas sin mencionar que había una fuente en el centro de todo eso -oh por dios Blaine!-dije sorprendido girándome para verlo pero el solo me sonrió -como conoces este lugar?-le pregunte mientras caminaba entre toda esa maravilla

-es mi casa-dijo caminando detrás de mi -que!- el viva aquí! Solo!? -tu vives aqui? solo?-le pregunte extrañado

-bueno tengo un gato-me dijo en tono gracioso

-eso no cuenta-

-entonces si, vivo solo -enserio debe sentirse solo en especial en semejante casa yo no podría vivir asi , aunque en cierta forma vivo asi pero mi departamento no es tan grande como...esto

-y no te sientes solo?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba hacia el

-siempre-me respondió con una sonrisa triste

-y nunca pensaste en conseguir compañía -le dije mientras me acercaba aun mas

- hasta ahora no encontré a la persona indicada-bueno eso no lo esperaba, Sebastian me dijo que su socio era gay pero por dios! estamos en Nueva York

-pero podrías tener a quien quisieras-le dije mirándolo fijamente pero este solo bajo la mirada

-quieres que te diga por que no tengo a nadie aun?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo asentí varias veces

-de hecho hay alguien ,el no sabe que me gusta pero siempre estuve enamorado de el, en cierta forma lo amo en secreto

-podria saber quien es?

-eres tu -oh soy yo...esperen soy yo! Pero como si lo conocí hace unas horas!

-que pero si apenas te conocí hoy!-le pregunte hiperventilado, enserio sentía que el aire me faltaba

-tu me conociste hoy, pero yo te conocí hace años-dijo acercándose hacia mi

-que!? pero...donde?!- por dios! Seguramente este me acosaba ahora si me falta el aire ,tengo que distraerlo para luego huir

-en la secundaria, cuando conociste a Sebastian-me respondió dando otro paso hacia mi pero esta vez yo instintivamente retrocedí lo cual provoco que Blaine sonriera

-en cuanto te vi me gustaste-mmm okey no me esperaba eso..bueno tal vez, un minuto! este tipo me acosa desde entonces!? - cuando comenzaste a salir con Sebastian me puse muy feliz ya que tu ibas a Dalton mas seguido y me empezaste a gustarme mas-dio otro paso hacia mi pero esta vez no retrocedí, yo quería salir de ahí pero mis piernas no me dejaban -cuando me entere que se casaron quede destrozado, Sebastian no merecía un ángel como tu, asi que me propuse a encontrarlos de nuevo, cuando me encontró con Sebastian aquí en Nueya York me dijo que abriría una empresa asi que yo felizmente lo ayude y cada vez que había una celebración le insistía en que te llevara pero al parecer siempre estabas ocupado...hasta hoy -entonces dio otro paso mas y me quede ahí parado, estúpidas piernas! -y ahora estas aquí luciendo como el perfecto y lindo ángel de antes incluso mas lindo–dijo acercándose aun mas -y quieres saber algo?-me pregunto en un susurro ya que estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca! No pude responderle, no podía ni moverme por dios! -aun me gustas –entonces me beso de golpe al principio quise resistirme pero el me sujeto mas fuerte y me rendí ante sus labios , nunca había sentido esa chispa que estaba sintiendo ahora ni siquiera con Sebastian, Sebastian! no podía hacerle esto a Sebastian! Asi que lo empuje de golpe quise salir corriendo de esa terraza pero el me tomo de la muñeca

-suéltame!-le dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil!

-Sebastian tenia razón, tus labios son suaves -quise golpearlo pero el tomo mi otra mano también y me volvió a besar pero este beso fue mas corto -amaba los días cuando ibas a visitar a Sebastian a Dalton porque podía verte-volvió a besarme- y luego me encantaba meterme a la oficina de Sebastian solo para ver tu foto-volvió a besarme, este tipo esta loco! como es posible que se transforme de alguien tan dulce y lindo a esto! aunque tengo que aceptar que es lindo pero simplemente no puedo hacerle esto a Sebastian, el me ama!, cuando Blaine dejo de besarme me susurro -tarde o temprano serás mío - y entonces se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándome petrificado en la terraza

Actualize! no daré spoilers por que solo tenemos 8 reviews, comenzare a dar spoilers de nuevo cuanto lleguemos a 10! El siguiente cap será POV Blaine hurra! Y gracias por leer!


	4. El Socio de Sebastian (parte 2)

Nuevo capitulo! Actualice rápido?! Deberían estar muy agradecidos porque reprobare mi examen de biología por ustedes -.- pero aun asi los amo! Bueno como de costumbre responderé a sus reviews

NickyColferC : si Blaine está loco, pero por Kurt, enserio te gusta mi historia :3, la verdad Blaine enserio se esforzara por conquistar a Kurt pero Kurt ni se la pondrá tan fácil y si todos queremos patear a Sebastian

: que será no? Jejejeje

SofyCriss : si lo sé y hará muchas más tonterías después u.u

Ayla: jejejeje sorry :3 es que tengo mala ortografía

camiila-klanier: Hurra nueva lectora! Jejeje sip Seb y Hunter estaban haciendo otra cosa en la oficina -.- y Kurt rechazo a Blaine porque según el Seb lo ama y no le presta atención porque esta "ocupado" y bla bla bla

bueno ahora el cap 3!

888

Capitulo 3: El Socio de Sebastian (parte 2)

POV BLAINE

En cuanto bese a Kurt quise retirarme sabía que era muy apresurado y podía asustarlo pero simplemente no pude resistirme, estuve planeando este momento por años y tal vez lo arruine todo pero valió la pena poder saborear esos hermosos labios rosas, en cuanto vi que MI Kurt quería irse lo agarre de la muñeca inmediatamente, no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, no después de lo que me costó hacer que Seb lo traiga

-Suéltame!-me dijo tratando de soltarse entonces vi sus labios, necesitaba otro beso más y tal vez lo olvidaría -Sebastian tenía razón, tus labios son suaves-no podía resistirme de decirle eso, al parecer le molesto ya que intento golpearme pero gracias a mis buenos reflejos pude agarrar su otra muñeca y lo bese de nuevo al parecer me equivocaba al pensar que lo olvidaría besándolo de nuevo ya que me dieron ganas de besarlo aún más ,Kurt era tan irresistible no entiendo cómo es posible que Sebastian lo engañe Kurt se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que lo ame el tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que saber que yo me enamore de el desde el momento en el que cruzo las puertas de Dalton

-amaba los días cuando ibas a visitar a Sebastian a Dalton porque podía verte-entonces lo bese de nuevo, solo uno más y lo dejaría -y luego me encantaba meterme a la oficina de Sebastian solo para ver tu foto – volví a besarlo, Sebastian no se merece a mi ángel es demasiado para él cara de suricato , en cuanto sentí que Kurt comenzaba a corresponder mi beso me separe de él, por qué? porque quería que él me buscara sé que suena loco y que tal vez no me busque después de esto pero en el fondo sé que lo ara

-tarde o temprano serás mío-le susurre y luego me fui de la terraza sin mirar atrás, mientras iba bajando las escaleras me encontré con Sebastian que estaba un poco despeinado y con la camisa arrugada

-te divertiste?-le pregunte en tono de burla mientras me apoyaba en la baranda de las gradas

-que gracioso, sabes que yo no me divierto con Hunter todo es por…

-por negocios me lo repetiste un millón de veces- así es Hunter se enamoró de Sebastian desde el momento en que lo vio y estuvo manipulando a Sebastian con la venta de su empresa, así que en cierta forma Seb se acuesta con Hunter para que el estúpido nos venda su empresa

-hey, tu hermano no vendrá?- enserio? Creo que ni siquiera yo me pregunte si Cooper vendría pero era de esperarse la verdad, siempre supe que a Sebastian le gustaba mi hermano, estaba a punto de hacer alguna broma sobre su pequeño enamoramiento con mi hermano pero vi que mi ángel estaba bajando las escaleras

-ahí baja tu cenicienta-entonces Seb se volteo y le mando una gran sonrisa a MI Kurt

-hey! Dónde estabas?-entonces Kurt me miro y luego bajo la mirada

-Blaine me mostro el lugar y fui al baño pero me perdí

-Kurt que voy a hacer contigo-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras para poder abrazar a Kurt pero alguien llego…

-Squirt!-detestaba que mi hermano me diga así pero no puedo negar que estoy mas que feliz de que haya llegado

-Cooper!-cuando mencione el nombre de mi hermano pude ver que Sebastian se paró de repente, es hora de demostrarle a Kurt quien es realmente, Sebastian Smithe

-Cooper, ya conoces a mi socio y mejor amigo Sebastian Smithe verdad?-dije obligando a que Sebastian se voltee

-Cooper-Sebastian le saludo casi sin aliento olvidando que su esposo estaba ahí

-Sebastian! Han pasado años-Mi hermano fue y lo abrazo, seguramente Sebastian estaba en las nubes en ese momento pero claro yo me encargaría de bajarlo de ahí

-hey me olvidaba él es el esposo de Sebastian, Kurt Hummel-dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba más hacia Kurt

-desde cuando están casados? – mi hermano le pregunto a Sebastian una vez que se separó , al parecer la noticia enserio le llego a mi hermano y como Sebastian no respondía nada fue Kurt quien respondió su pregunta

-llevamos tres años casados pero estamos juntos desde la preparatoria, no Sebastian?- lo último Kurt lo dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara de Cooper Sebastian intento explicarle algo pero claro no podía, Kurt estaba ahí, Cooper estaba a punto de decir algo pero cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta se apresuró a interrumpirlo y por fin se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba ahí

-Kurt será mejor que nos vayamos –al parecer Sebastian estaba muy alterado

-pero….

-Kurt! Vámonos!-entonces vi como Kurt se quedó mirando a Sebastian

-Crees que simplemente te seguiré como tu mascota? –al parecer Kurt estaba a punto de explotar y la verdad mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz -Yo no soy tu mascota Sebastian! Soy tu esposo! Y enserio quisiera que comenzaras a tratarme como tal-entonces Kurt corrió gradas abajo ignorando los llamados de Sebastian

888

Volví! Chicos enserio agradezco su apoyo enserio gracias!

Bueno como veo llegamos a los 13 reviews YEAH! Y aquí va un spoiler!

Blaine estaba muy lindo y en cuanto los recuerdos del beso que me dio venían a mí

-Kurt?! Que haces aquí?-

-vine para verte


	5. Me Importas

NickyColferC : si lo sé, pinche Sebastian! Y obvio! Quien no se enamora de Cooper! Es tan sjefhesiohsoi jejeje y en cuanto a lo de la infidelidad en este cap Blaine dice porque no le cuenta a Kurt ya verás….

DanhyGleek: enserio te encanto? :3 y bueno Seb no dejara tan fácilmente a Kurt -.-

camiila-klanier: Si! Kurt quiere ver a Blaine (hasta yo me emocione XD) y pondré spoiler en los caps si estoy de humor muajajjaja

Candy Criss: jejeje al menos ya pude leer tu comentario bueno pues Sebastian si estuvo con Cooper en la prepa pero Kurt también estuvo con Sebastian en la prepa, sospechoso no? -.- , en cuanto a lo de Seb, el si se acuesta con Hunter por negocios explicare eso mas adelante pero la cosa es que Seb terminara enamorándose de Hunter….ups! spoiler! Bueno y la respuesta a tu pregunta te la respondi por inbox porque tiene MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS spoiler

_**Capitulo 5 "Me importas"**_

POV KURT

La manera en la que Sebastian me trato fue lo que lleno el vaso, ya estoy harto! Así que después de decirle a Sebastian exactamente lo que sentía baje las gradas apresuradamente, solo quería salir de ahí, nunca debí haber venido, estaba yendo a recoger mi abrigo pero oí que alguien me llamaba y venía detrás de mí así que decidí dejar mi abrigo y simplemente Salí de ahí.

El aire estaba frio, me arrepentí de haber dejado mi abrigo pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie en ese momento, en este mismo instante solamente quiero ir a mi departamento o incluso no estoy seguro de que si quiera ir a mi apartamento, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para ver a Sebastian, era más que claro que ese chico y Seb tenían algo o tuvieron algo, lo que más me enfado es que estuvimos juntos desde la secundaria y nunca me conto nada sobre "cooper"…..

Entonces alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos -Kurt!-seguramente era Sebastian

-largo Smithe!-le grite volteándome pero cuando vi quien era me quede sin aliento, no era Sebastian era…. Blaine

-no soy Sebastian- él fue quien me persiguió desde un principio?

Entonces me voltee otra vez -ahora mismo no quiero verte a ti tampoco- era enserio!, la manera en que me beso fue totalmente incorrecta e inapropiada pero no puedo negar que la sensación que provoco en mi era inexplicable y….no! fue incorrecto! Estoy casado!

-que paso allá?-al parecer Blaine ignoraría mi comentario

me gire para poder verlo -te importa!? – tal vez estaba siendo muy brusco pero siendo completamente honesto no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a el

-si me importa!-entonces se acercó más hacia mí pero yo puse mi brazo entre nosotros lo cual provoco que Blaine riera , su risa era hermosa era…..no! Kurt! Dejade pensar en eso!, cuando note que no se acercaría baje mi brazo

-tú me importas- hablo en un susurro, no tengo que caer tal vez sea lindo pero el solo me dice esas cosas para acostarse conmigo y yo no era esa clase de persona

- porque te importo tanto?!

-porque me gustas, siempre me gustaste-quiso avanzar de nuevo y esta vez no puse mi brazo entre nosotros,mi cuerpo no responde

-Blaine, estoy casado-le dije en un susurro y era verdad estoy casado

-con un estúpido!, tú mismo lo dijiste –tal vez tenga razón pero Sebastian es mi esposo y lo amo tal y como es

- tu dijiste que Sebastian era una gran persona

-según lo que vi en las gradas, lo es con todos menos contigo -eso es cierto yo mismo dije eso en la terraza pero Sebastian es mi esposo yo lo amo y estoy bastante seguro de que el me ama

-solo estamos teniendo baches si? , no pienso arruinar lo que construimos en tres años solo por unos cuantos problemas

-unos cuantos?!- el que sabia mis problemas con Seb! A no ser que Sebastian le cuente..

-a que te refieres?-

-Kurt, enserio quisiera decirte ….pero no puedo ,como dije me importas y no quiero lastimarte, enserio amas a Sebastian y si te lo digo te dolería demasiado- okey entonces es log importante pero que es!

-si dices que te importo tanto, dímelo!

-debemos volver, Sebastian debe estar buscándote

-no pienso volver alla, no estoy de humor como para ver a Sebastian además estoy bastante seguro de que el no me está buscando

-eres muy bipolar

-disculpa?-

-hace un segundo me decías que Sebastian es una maravillosa persona y que lo amas y ahora me dices que no quieres saber nada de el?

-no dije eso! Lo que quise decir fue que tal vez Sebastian sea un estúpido a veces pero aun asi lo amo y…

-okey como digas- entonces Blaine comenzó a caminar dejándome solo

-hey! No termine de hablar! Que hay de malo entre Seb y yo!-pero me ignoro y siguió caminando asi que a regañadientes tuve que seguirlo, estúpido y sexy Blaine, no! Solo estúpido! Estúpido Blaine

888

No se como Blaine logro traerme de vuelta a esta horrible cena, bueno si lo se tuve que seguir a Blaine para que me dijera los problemas que tenía con Sebastian, de los cuales yo no estaba enterado pero no conseguí nada!

–Kurt-

-que quieres Anderson?

-podemos hablar? A solas?

-después de lo que paso en tu terraza preferiría no quedarme a solas contigo –cuando dije eso note que Blaine solto una sonrisa

-de eso quiero hablar?

-esta bien, pero solo si me dices "mis problemas" con Sebastian

-bien

888

Esta vez Blaine me llevo al patio trasero era hermoso pero no se comparaba con esa terraza estaba a punto de decirle algo pero el se adelanto

-lo siento-

-disculpa?-

-alla afuera no tuve tiempo de decírtelo pero lo siento lo que hice estuvo muy mal lo sé es solo que te veías como un ángel allá arriba y simplemente no pude evitarlo- okey sinceramente no me esperaba eso, no tenia idea de que responder

- lo siento enserio sé que amas a tu esposo pero no me arrepiento de nada-

-okey…

-no sabes cómo deseo besarte ahora

- Podrías lanzarte sobre mi como lo hiciste en tu terraza

-como ya te dije lo siento, me equivoque al querer ganarte por las malas

-hagas lo que hagas no me ganaras yo estoy ..-

-estas casado, lo se pero no significa que me rendiré tan fácil-

-osea que me acosaras hasta que acepte ser tu amante?

-algo asi – Blaine estaba a punto de irse pero esta vez no me dejaría asi

-Blaine!-entonces se volteo y yo fui y lo bese, porque lo hice? Porque quería ver si esa chispa que sentí cuando me beso en la terraza y si lo comprobé esa chispa seguía ahí, cuando Blaine quizo profundizar el beso me separe de el

-quiero ver que intentes conseguirme-le susurre en su oído y luego me fui, es obvio que nunca engañaría a Seb, solo quería ver hasta donde Blaine era capaz de llegar

888

Cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que era muy tarde así que fui a buscar a Sebastian estaba a punto de entrar a la misma oficina donde Seb se encerró con ese tal Hunter pero entonces oí voces era Sebastian, estaba hablando con Cooper

-asi que es con el con el que "practicabas" para los warblers?

-Cooper déjame explicarte

-explicar qué?! que mientras salías conmigo estabas con…el!- que! un momento él y Sebastian fueron novios! Mientras Seb salía conmigo!

-Cooper enserio lo siento….-

-Blaine me conto que te hizo escoger entre el y yo para no "lastimarme" y según veo lo escojiste a el-

-tú te fuiste! Yo te escogí a ti! Pero tú te fuiste!

-me fui porque tenía una audición, tenía que ir a Los Ángeles de inmediato quería decírtelo pero tú nunca contestaste tu teléfono! Cuando volví a Ohio tú ya no estabas

-Cooper, yo te escogí a ti y siempre te escogeré a ti –okey eso dolió

-me estabas engañando! entre a la oficina de golpe lo escogió a el! Fui su premio consuelo!

-Kurt! Que….

-no perdón! Lo engañabas a el! Conmigo!

- Kurt! no! …-Sebastian quiso acercarse hacia mi pero yo di un paso atrás

-no te me acerques!-entonces Salí de ahí y esta vez no pude controlar mis lágrimas cuando pase junto a Blaine note que me miraba extrañado yo simplemente lo ignore y Salí de ahí, tome el primer taxi que se apareció

-lléveme al hotel más cercano que conozca - no pensaba volver a casa por hoy,

888

Al dia siguiente fui al edificio central de Smithe&Anderson pero no fui a ver a Sebastian…

-el señor Anderson ya puede recibirlo-la secretaria de Blaine parecía agradable era totalmente lo contrario que la secretaria de Sebastian cuando entre a la oficina de Blaine me quede sin aliento, su oficina era hermosa tenía una pared que era solamente de vidrio por lo que tenía una vista panorámica de Nueva York, si me quede sin aliento al ver la oficina imagínense cuando vi al dueño de esta Blaine concentrado en su computadora escribiendo algo no puedo negar que estaba muy lindo y en cuanto los recuerdos de los besos que me dio venían a mí me ponía más decidido en cuanto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Buenos días en que puedo…..Kurt?! Que haces aquí? Estas buscando a Sebastian?

-no, vine para verte a ti –dije mientras me acercaba a su escritorio rápidamente

-te daré una noche completa conmigo si me dices todo lo que paso entre tu hermano y Sebastian

888

AAAAAAA! Klaine is on! Jejeje al fin Kurt se revelo! Bueno solo les dire que el otro cap estará muy sentimental : ( xq? Porque yo estoy sentimental me acabo de pelera con mi mejor amiga por un chico (muy sexy debo añadir) la cosa es que me siento mal veremos como sale el próximo cap

: ( bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno gracias x leer! Todas sus preguntas,locuras,sugerencias,criticas en los reviews a si! Me olvidava ahora un spoiler

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sali hecho una furia y fui hacia la oficina de Sebastian, cuando quise entrar su secretaria apareció de la nada

-el señor Smithe está ocupado

-soy su esposo!- Entonces abrí la puerta de golpe ignorando las quejas de su secretaria

-Sebastian?-me quede congelado ante la escena mi esposo estaba besando a Cooper

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CHAN CHAN CHAN!


	6. Smithe&Anderson

Holiswinis! Okey como me daba flojera escribir responderé sus reviews en privado yyyyy les dare spoilers yeah!

**Capitulo 6 Anderson&Smithe **

POV KURT

-te daré una noche entera conmigo si me dices todo lo que paso entre tu hermano y Sebastian-se que ya escuche gran parte de la historia de la misma boca de Sebastian pero habían cosas que no podía hacer que encajen porque Sebastian dijo que eligio a Cooper? necesitaba saber todo completo y si lo sé es un poco exagerado hacer esa oferta pero no es como si fuera a cumplirla….

-Kurt….ya te dije que no quiero lastimarte-e dijo Blaine mientras anotaba algo en su computadora

-por favor are lo que sea incluso…

-no es necesario-me interrumpió mientras cerraba su laptop para después levantarse de su silla y mientras se acercaba hacia mí me dijo -no te diré nada porque me importas y no quiero verte infeliz-

-creí que querías que Sebastian y yo ya no estemos juntos-

-Yo nunca dije eso-eso es cierto pero es más que obvio que quiere vernos a Sebastian y a mi separados no? Cuando Blaine noto que ya no respondía se me acerco y continuo hablando

-yo nunca quisiera que fueras infeliz-

-no entiendo…

-veo que eres muy feliz con Sebastian-me dijo con una sonrisa triste-siempre lo eh visto, la manera en que mirabas a Sebastian cuando te encontrabas con él en Dalton después de semanas incluso en la cena aunque Sebastian se haya comportado como un idiota aun lo mirabas… con amor- eso era cierto yo amaba a Sebastian por algo me case con él, Pero desde hace un tiempo he sentido que Sebastian ya no siente lo mismo que yo siento pero como ya dije solo son baches, muy grandes debo agregar pero sé que todo se arreglara y volveremos a ser como antes…. Pase lo que pase

-si quieres que sea feliz solo cuéntame lo que paso entre Seb y tu hermano y si no me dices nada está bien me iré de aquí y ni tu ni Sebastian volverá a saber nada de mi – tal vez fui un poco dramático pero al parecer lo convencí

-siéntate es una historia muy larga-

-me contaras todo?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba al otro extremo de su oficina

-te contare lo que me pediste- me dijo mientras se sentaba a lado mío estaba a punto de decir algo pero Blaine comenzó a hablar

-como ya te dije Sebastian y yo fuimos amigos desde que estábamos en Dalton, de hecho éramos y somos mejores amigos , se podía decir que Sebastian era un rompecorazones nato todos los chicos gays de Dalton estaban a sus pies pero a él no le interesaba ninguno, para el eran solo polvos de una noche hasta que..- entonces Blaine dejo de hablar y se me quedo mirando hasta que?! Esperen seguramente fue hasta que yo fui a Dalton y Seb se enamoro de….- hasta que conoció a Cooper, un día mi hermano fue a visitarme a Dalton y fue entonces cuando Sebastian al fin cayo a los pies de alguien- s

-no te molesto? Que a Sebastian le gustara Cooper ?- lo siento pero no pude evitar preguntarle eso y tampoco pude evitar escupir el ultimo nombre literalmente

-de hecho si pero luego se me paso, bueno se me tenía que pasar

-porque?-Blaine se me quedo mirando en silencio cuando de repente soltó lo único que necesitaba oír pero no quería

-porque Seb y Cooper se hicieron novios, su relación era perfecta hasta que un día Cooper tenía que ir a una audición a Los Ángeles-hiso otra pausa y se quedó mirando - ese fue el día en que te conoció al parecer te deseo desde el instante en que bajaste las escaleras de Dalton, no dejaba de habla de ti, hasta que un día..

-fue a Mckinley-

-si, te invito a salir y para cuando Cooper volvió tú ya eras su novio pero aun así no termino con Cooper- engaño al hermano de Blaine conmigo? Yo pensaba que Cooper era el amante…

-hey estas bien?- Blaine me pregunto ya que yo me había puesto pálido, mas pálido de lo que soy

-termina de hablar- no quería escuchar nada mas pero debía escucharlo, tenía que saber la verdad

-ya termine de hablar-me dijo rápidamente con la intención de salir de su oficina pero yo le agarre del brazo

-no, no terminaste!-

-Kurt…-

-Blaine por favor, necesito saber la verdad- entonces con un suspiro pesado Blaine volvió a sentarse

-bien, Sebastian debió haber estado saliendo con los dos hasta su último año , entonces llego un día que me arte no podía dejar que le haga eso a mi hermano asi que le dije a Sebastian que debía elegir entre mi hermano o tu….no le tomo mucho tiempo decidir-

-a quien escogió?-sabia a quien escogió, escogió a Cooper yo mismo lo escuche decirlo pero tenía que estar seguro, estaba esperando la respuesta de Blaine pero el solo se quedó mirándome

-Blaine, a quien escogió?!-

-escogió a Cooper, incluso fue a comprar un anillo de compromiso, al parecer tomar esa decisión por fin hizo que abriera sus ojos o eso me dijo el asi que fue a mi casa con la intención de pedirme matrimonio a Cooper pero cuando llego mi hermano no estaba ni siquiera yo sabía dónde fue simplemente se fue, Sebastian estaba destruido pero entonces me dijo que aún tenía una segunda opción y después no lo volví a ver hasta estar aquí en Nueva York - Sebastian desapareció? Entonces ese fue el día en el que me propuso matrimonio y nos fuimos de Lima

-fui su maldito premio consuelo-entonces sin ser consiente comencé a apretar los puños estaba enojado muy enojado Sebastian me pidió matrimonio como segunda opción! Entonces sentí como mis ojos se humedecían…no podía llorar, no por el después de sus estúpidas mentiras

-Kurt…

-me pidió matrimonio solo para no malgastar su dinero…-entonces fue cuando explote Blaine estaba a punto de decirme algo pero yo comencé a gritarle

-porque no llegaste antes!, porque no bajaste tú las escaleras en vez de ese estúpido!-dicho esto salí de su oficina esto no se quedaría así

888

Salí hecho una furia y fui hacia la oficina de Sebastian, cuando quise entrar su secretaria apareció de la nada y se puso delante de la puerta

-el señor Smithe está ocupado

-soy su esposo! –entonces abrí la puerta de golpe ignorando los gritos de su secretaria

-Sebastian?!-me quede congelado ante la escena, mi esposo estaba besando …..a Cooper

-Kurt!-cuando me vio alejo a Cooper inmediatamente

-a quien escoges?-le pregunte con voz temblorosa

-Kurt…-quiso tocarme pero yo me aleje de el como si quemara

-a quien escoges!? Supongo que ahora será justo no? Al que escogiste al principio esta aquí, no tendrás que conformarte conmigo….

-Kurt por favor….

-supongo que ya se tu elección- entonces salí da ahí sin mirar atrás cuando estaba por entrar al ascensor pero Sebastian apareció detrás de mi

-Kurt!-Sebastian me agarro del brazo pero yo me solté inmediatamente

-déjame en paz Smithe!- entonces sentí como mis ojos se humedecían otra vez así que me saque el anillo que él me dio hace 3 años se lo tire y me fui por las escaleras ya que el ascensor no llegaba, se que eran muchos pisos pero tenía que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible cuando ya había bajado unos cuatro pisos escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre seguro era el estúpido de Sebastian…..

-Kurt!- entonces vi a Blaine bajar las escaleras rápidamente-Kurt que paso allá?-

-se acabó!, todo con Smithe se acabó-dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo

-Kurt piensa mejor las cosas-me dijo mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que nos separaban

-el escogió a Cooper y siempre escogerá a Cooper- le dije mientras trataba de que mis lágrimas no caiga Blaine estaba a punto de decir algo pero yo lo bese, no tengo idea de porque, solo lo bese y esas chispas aun seguían ahí cuando nos separamos se me ocurrió una idea

-ya me contaste la historia ahora me falta cumplir mi parte

-Kurt no es necesario que cumplas nada..-

Pero yo quiero cumplir mi promesa -

-a que horas sales del trabajo?

-a las ocho pero…..-

-te esperare exactamente aquí a las ocho -le dije con una sonrisa luego bese su mejilla y baje las escaleras rápidamente, Sebastian quería jugar, bien juguemos

8888888888

HELLO! Volví! Se que tal vez quieran matarme pero no me maten! tengo un examen mañana! Mantenme después de el examen! :D buenoooooo pues…..Kurt ya se va a revelar ahhhhhhhh! (fangirlea) quieren spoilers? No? Bueno ….jejeje nah mentira…aquí tan 3 spoiler como recompensa por haber tardado siglos en actualizar

1

-enserio viniste?-le pregunte mientras bajaba las gradas

-una promesa es una promesa no?-

2

En el capitulo ocho Kurt le cantara a Blaine "Stay Tonight" de Zedd ft Hayley Williams

3

-enserio lo siento, Kurt yo te amo y no me arrepiento de estar contigo- Sebastian lucia diferente….seguramente Cooper lo boto

-Cooper ya no existe para mi , salió de mi vida y se que lo que viste en mi oficina estuvo mal pero …..Esa era mi despedida, no lo volveré a ver mas- entonces sentí culpa, no deje a Sebastian que me explicara y ahora me acosté con Blaine

-Sebastian enserio lo siento

-que?...

-me acosté con Blaine –le dije bajando la mirada

oooooooohhhhh! O.O dont worry be happy Sebastian es un estúpido y todoooos sus secretos se sabrán pronto muajajajajajajajajaaja así que klaine se juntara y vivirán felices para siempre…..o tal vez no! Muajajajajajaj todo lo decido yo si quiero puedo hacer que a Sebastian se lo coman unos alienígenas o si quiero puedo hacer que todos mueran y que Sebastian quede como el gobernador de la tierra muajajajajaja…..creo que ya no tomare red bull otra vez O.O …..estúpido ballet que me deja agotada ,tanto como para tomarme red bull bueno en fin vayan a hacer sus cosas de klainer byeeeeeeeeeee!


	7. Descisiones

Capitulo 6:Descisiones

Después de mi inesperada visita a Smithe&Anderson decidí ir a mi apartamento cuando entre me sentí... raro era como si ya no perteneciera a ese lugar, aunque la verdad siempre sentí eso desde que Sebastian compro el departamento pero el simplemente me ignoro y termino comprando este lugar entonces al recordar eso fue como si un peso enorme cayera sobre mi "que pasaría ahora?" seguiría casado con Sebastian? Es decir lo vi besándose con otro y fui su tonta aventura, nuestra relación se basa en mentiras y que tal si aun hay mas cosas de las cuales no me entere? Entonces escuche como la puerta principal abriéndose, seguramente era Sebastian

-Kurt!?-escuche como me llamaba desde el vestíbulo

-Kurt!?-entonces lo vi entrar y verme fue como si se le quitara un peso de encima

-Kurt, por dios estuve buscado por todos lados!-me dijo Sebastian mientras se acercaba hacia mi

-estaba muy preocupado cuando saliste corriendo por las gradas...- comenzó a acercarse mas hacia mi -Kurt lo siento no sabes cuanto lo siento yo...-

-que?! Sientes mucho haberte casado conmigo?! Si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez ya habrías recuperado al amor de tu vida no crees?- le dije con rencor

-Kurt...tu eres el amor de mi vida -me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, pero según lo que Blaine me conto no era asi

-entonces porque lo escogiste a el?!-dije al borde de las lagrimas

-porque fui un tonto, no estaba pensando bien las cosas, si me hicieran escoger otra vez siempre te escogería a ti - Sebastian termino de hablar con una sonrisa, como si esas palabras pudieran arreglar todo

-tu dijiste que lo seguirías escogiendo siempre a el -comencé a sentir como mis ojos ardían, no podía llorar, no frente a el, al parecer mi comentario lo tomo desprevenido porque no dijo nada mas

-puedes entrar al cuarto para cambiarte pero que ni se te pase por la mente que compartiremos la misma cama -le dije sin mirarlo a la cara y me fui al mi cuarto

888

Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, llevo acostado en mi cama por horas, estoy pensando en que hacer con Sebastian, lo amo el fue mi primer amor después de todo pero no estoy seguro de que si el me siga amando como antes, siento como si estuviese dividido en dos una parte de mi me dice que debo separarme de Sebastian y que el no es bueno para mi , pero otra parte me dice que Sebastian es un buen chico y que como todo ser humano comente errores así que debería perdonarlo pero lo peor de todo es que no tengo idea de a cual lado escuchar, entonces escuche que alguien se acercaba al cuarto así que me hice al dormido ya que por ahora no quiero confundirme mas y se que al escuchar a Sebastian lo are así que prefiero evitarlo por el momento

Al parecer Sebastian tomo en cuenta lo que le dije ya que solo escuche la puerta de el baño y el ruido de el armario de Seb cuando pensé que ya se iba escuche como se acercaba hacia mi, al parecer dejo algo en la mesa de noche o seguramente alzo a algo de ahí ,en cuanto cerro la puerta me levante, entonces vi la mesita de noche, tenia razón en la mesita de noche había algo era mi anillo con una nota debajo, los agarre y simplemente los observe luego puse el anillo donde estaba y leí la nota

"Kurt, es muy posible que no leas esto pero si lo estas haciendo por favor perdóname, se que besar a Cooper estuvo muy mal y la verdad no tengo idea de como te enteraste todo lo que paso con Cooper pero quiero que sepas que fui un tonto al elegirlo a el ,pero por algo el destino hizo que Cooper se fuera, era nuestro destino estar juntos y no me arrepiento de ningún momento que pase contigo, de hecho cada momento contigo fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, por favor no arruines eso solo por un error que cometí

PD: te amo "

Ahora si que estoy confundido ,tal vez tenia razón y no debía arruinar todos los años que pasamos juntos aunque todos esos años estuvieron basados en una mentira...

Entonces el sonido de "Animals" de Maroon 5 interrumpió mis pensamientos, un minuto ese no es mi celular ese es el celular de Sebastian!, me levante de la cama y pude ver el saco de Sebastian colgado en una silla, seguramente ahí estaba su celular, busque en sus bolsillos pero para cuando lo agarre ya había dejado de sonar entonces me fije la pantalla

"1 llamada perdida: Cooper A."

Cooper...que hacia Cooper Llamando a mi esposo a las 10 de la noche?! No que ya no tenía nada que ver con Cooper, entonces el celular volvió a sonar y quien creen que era? Si , Cooper...no esperen! No era Cooper era...Blaine, me quede mirando aterrorizado la pantalla conteste

-hola?-

-Sebastian! Por dios te llame un millón de veces! Donde estas?! Cooper esta como loco y me exigió que te llamara quiere hablar contigo y no se ira de mi casa hasta que el pueda hablar contigo...Seb?

-soy Kurt-entonces hubo unos segundos de silencio y juro que escuche a Blaine maldecir por lo bajo

-Kurt, hola me podrías pasar con Sebastian?-

-será que mejor lo llames mañana creo que ya esta durmiendo -

-okey, gracias Kurt -al parecer Blaine tenia la intención de colgar pero yo lo interrumpí

-espera!-

-si?-

-quería preguntarte si sigue en pie lo de mañana-

-Kurt ya te dije que...

-okey te veo allá-entonces le colgué sin dejar que terminara dr hablar y después de pensarlo un momento copie su numero en mi celular, sabia que esto estaba mal pero la simple mencion de Cooper hizo que me hirviera la sangre


End file.
